


Juntos

by Nixlya



Series: The three Anne [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Spoilers, kind of angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixlya/pseuds/Nixlya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Amell busca la cura para su Llamada y la de su amado. Ambos se reencuentran en un lugar inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Se levantó con tanta rapidez que todo a su alrededor se movió de forma vertiginosa, haciendo su entorno borroso. Lo primero que pudo percibir fue un extraño hedor a humedad que impregnaba toda la zona. Lo segundo, una gran ciudad flotante en el horizonte. Miró buscando respuestas, mas no logró encontrar nada. Todo estaba teñido en tonalidades de negro y verde y aquella ciudad no era lo único que flotaba, había trozos de tierra, pequeñas islas que desafiaban cualquier ley que pudio aprender en el círculo acerca de la tierra y bueno, las cosas que flotan.

Con la mente más despierta y un poco más de observación pudo notar dónde se encontraba actualmente. Estaba en El Velo. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir cómo su magia quería desbordarse y recorrer aquel lugar para dejar su cuerpo y explotar en su lugar de origen. Había estado ahí antes, pero nunca de forma física. Nunca con su cuerpo.

Las pistas le habían llevado hasta los lugares más confines del mapa. De hecho, aquella caverna ni siquiera estaba en ellos. Se suponía que en ese lugar podría encontrar la cura a su Llamada y a la de Alistair…

Alistair…Ella le había dicho que fuera cuidadoso. No quería perderlo, ni ante la Inquisición ni ante la Llamada, no podía soportar esa idea, y estaba tan concentrada en su misión para evitar su separación, que olvidó ser cuidadosa ella misma. Cuando llegó a aquella gran caverna y vio el Eluvian supo de inmediato que habría algo interesante detrás, pero también peligroso. Recordaba haber visto uno de esos espejos gigantes con Morrigan y sabía -más o menos y gracias a ella- cómo activarlo. Pero no supuso que las pistas podían ser una trampa, no supuso que alguien pudo haber puesto todo en orden para deshacerse de ella, para quitarla del camino porque estaba acercándose demasiado a la verdad o interfiriendo con los planes de alguien.

En el minuto en el que abrió la puerta del Eluvian su corazón se apretó. Como si algo le dijera que no debía cruzar por ese portal. Pero se confió, si lo había abierto una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo en la dirección contraria ¿no? mas cuando cruzó el portal, un golpe en su nuca la dejó inconsciente, apenas sin lograr ver nada ni a nadie.

Donde había despertado no había ningún espejo, ni portal, ni realmente nada. La habían trasladado a otro lugar ¿Habría sido ese tal Corifeous del que le advirtió la Inquisición? ¿O acaso había otro enemigo mayor contra ellos? No tenía su bastón tampoco –Gracias al Hacedor, no lo necesitaba del todo para defenderse- y sus ropas eran solo unas túnicas ya que había decidido no llevar armadura para pasar desapercibida. Un plan no muy conveniente ahora -Aunque de llevar armadura podrían habérsela quitado y eso habría sido peor-.

Comenzó a avanzar. No iba a quedarse esperando a que volvieran para atacarle, tenía que seguir su camino.

 

“Es culpa de los Guardias grises. Yo me quedo” Había dicho el joven Guardia mientras dejaba que sus compañeros salieran. La idea era distraer al demonio lo suficiente para permitirles salir. Él sabía que le sería imposible acabar con esa araña gigante solo en ese momento y que probablemente moriría, o peor, quedaría atrapado en el Velo por siempre. Pero tenía que hacer algo para enmendar los errores de la Orden, tenía que salvar al Inquisidor para que terminara con Corifeus. Atacó a la Pesadilla de forma directa, para que centrara en él, y no esperaba que un ataque del enemigo fuera, llanamente, morder su hombro y atravesarlo con sus quelíceros. Alistair cayó sobre sus rodillas, gritando. Alzó su espada para clavarla de forma directa en la horrible cara de la araña. Sus compañeros terminaron por salir del portal y aunque hubiera sido más fácil dejarse morir, él no lo aceptaría.

Pensó que tenía que salir de ahí para juntarse con su amada señorita Amell. Esperaba que pronto dejara de ser señorita, para convertirse en su señora…Sí, tenía que volver a casa. Se puso de pie nuevamente tomando su espada. Ya no tenía con qué defenderse, pero bien podría debilitar un poco el enemigo para luego buscar un lugar seguro. La pesadilla no lo podía seguir por siempre ¿O sí? ¡Sí que podía! ¡Estaban en el jodido Velo y era él el que tenía la desventaja! Lo que más lamentaba era que no tenía nadie cerca para oír sus comentarios ingeniosos y quejas mientras luchaba. Sí que era una lástima.

“¡Volveré por ti, amor!” Gritó para lanzarse a contra la criatura y seguir su lucha.

 

¿Cuánto habría avanzado hasta ahora? ¿Cuántos días? Llevaba vagando más de lo que pudiera notar. Tenía hambre y estaba cansada, ya no quería seguir peleando con demonios y sombras -Sus manos se lastimaban incluso con su propia magia-, no quería seguir oyendo los susurros del Velo y sus habitantes, ni quería tener que comer las migajas que le iban quedando de lo que llevaba entre sus ropas escondido. Colapsó y cayó al suelo, llorando. Tenía miedo –y ahora que lo pensaba-, siempre lo había tenido. Miedo a acabar en una situación como esta y no volver a ver a nadie de sus amigos nunca más.

“Eres una llorona” Le habría dicho Morrigan alguna vez mientras secaba sus lágrimas en el campamento. Y lo era, siempre lloraba por todo lo que le ocurría, empezó a tratar no hacerlo, con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiéndolo. Como cuando tuvo que dejar que su amado fuera con su mejor amiga a pasar la noche juntos, le había dolido pero no había llorado, había tragado sus lágrimas. Desde entonces lo hacía ¿Por qué no podía volver a hacerlo entonces? Y ahora lloraba, porque no podría volver a verle, porque había sido una estúpida confiada y porque se iba a morir sin que nadie supiera qué le había pasado. Hubiera preferido morir por la Llamada.

Solo cuando su llanto se ahogó en el silencio comenzó a oír ruidos a lo lejos.

¿Una batalla? ¿Entre demonios? No, eso era difícil. Debía ser alguien que se había quedado atrapado en el Velo, al igual que ella. Si era así, tenía que ayudarlo, además, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y necesitaba compañía en ese minuto. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a los sonidos de batalla. Tenía que llegar a tiempo. Mientras más cerca más podía distinguir los sonidos, era un guerrero, de espada y escudo, conocía bastante bien el sonido del filo de la espada clavándose en demonios y como el escudo crujía con cada impacto recibido. Mas un grito la dejó helada. No, no era un grito de dolor, era más bien un grito de batalla, pero más que el grito en sí, lo que heló su sangre fue la voz del combatiente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente mientras corría cada vez más rápido. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, sus piernas se acalambraban y parecía que nunca recorría la distancia suficiente, pero no iba a detenerse. Un nuevo grito hizo que un frío recorriera su espalda y erizara su piel, no se detuvo, esta vez sí había sido un grito de dolor. Con paso firme llegó hasta la escena. “¡¡Alistair!!” Gritó con todo lo que pudio mientras comenzaba a acercarse corriendo y cargando sus pocas energías en un conjuro para apartar a la bestia.

 

Su hombro dolía de forma infernal, aunque trataba de no pensar en ello. Sus piernas temblaban como si de una cinta desatada se tratasen. No pudo más. Había estado todo el día combatiendo al demonio y no había terminado por hacerle daño alguno. Ahora estaba acorralado y sin ninguna esperanza. “Perdón, Anne” Murmuró recordando a su amada y en cómo no podría cumplir ninguna de las cosas que había pensado. Al menos ella creería que murió como un héroe y no acorralado y a punto de ser devorado cual presa de araña -Cosa que actualmente era-. Cerró los ojos, no veía escapatoria, no podía pensar con claridad, sumado al dolor, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

“¡¡Alistair!!” Escuchó a lo lejos y creyó que era su mente ¿Cómo podría estar ella aquí? Suspiró, algo molesto de que su mente estuviera haciéndole dichos trucos “¡¡Alistair!!” Volvió a oír su voz, tan desesperada, como si lo estuviera viendo…No, él no quería terminar así, no iba a dejar que la pesadilla acabara con él. Anne lo había sacado una vez del Velo, él sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era alimentar al Demonio. Se levantó, solo con la espada en mano y abrió los ojos con determinación “No te temo” Le dijo. Lanzándose a atacarle. Una llamarada golpeó a la araña desde el otro lado mientras su espada se clavaba firme en ella, y al mirar, la vio.

“¿¡Anne!?” “¡¡Alistair!!” “¿Qué estás…?” No lo entendía. Para nada. El enemigo interrumpió la conversación. Tenían que acabar con él antes de hacer preguntas. Tenerse el uno al otro los hacía sentirse más fuertes y capaces. La maga atacaba con la furia de los cuatro elementos, incluso con sus manos heridas y pulsantes de dolor era capaz de gobernarlos con gran audacia. Así mismo el guerrero, sin su escudo, podía golpear a la criatura con destreza y fiereza, ya sin el miedo de ser atacado por el otro flanco. Tenía que acabar con ella para poder salir de ahí. Ni siquiera en su lucha contra el Archidemonio habían dado tanto de sí. Cansados y agotados, codo con codo, sin miedo alguno en sus almas y cuerpos, dieron el ataque final que los dejaría descansar.

 

Gritaron, se abrazaron e incluso lloraron, tanto de alegría como de pena. Ambos estaban atrapados ahora, pero estaban juntos. “ya veo…” Murmuró el rubio mientras se encontraban sentados y abrazados en un rincón del Velo descansando “No es que me moleste pensar en estar atrapado contigo por toda la eternidad del Velo o como sea que funcione el tiempo acá, pero creo que efectivamente, estamos atrapados” La maga no pudo evitar reírse con lo casual que sonaba Alistair en ese momento. Hace unos instantes ambos estaban con los nervios de punta y la respiración agitada mientras se contaban cómo habían llegado ahí y ahora estaban sentados como si volvieran a estar en casa. “Mi hogar es contigo…” Le había dicho la mujer alguna vez y nunca sintió que sus palabras hubieran tenido tanta razón como ahora. Ambos observaban el vacío que les entregaba el Velo, aquel enorme espacio que no parecía moverse incluso si las islas flotantes lo hacían, “No importa” Le dijo la Heroína “Porque ahora estamos juntos…” Lo besó.

Probablemente ya volverían a gritar y correr por el Velo buscando la salida, o peor aún, perecerían juntos antes de hallarla, pero por ahora -Y mientras sus cuerpos recuperaban las energías-, no estaba mal sumirse en la calma que les entregaba el volver a estar juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fanfic que he escrito hace años.
> 
> Bueno, no podía dejar que la Heroína y Alistair tuvieran un final tan horrible, así que hice algo. Si bien no todo sale bien, al menos son felices ¡yay!


End file.
